Law
:"In the City of Los Angeles, the people are represented by two separate, yet equally important, groups: the police, who investigate crime; and the district attorneys, who prosecute the offenders. These are their stories." Law & Order: LA (originally Law & Order: Los Angeles before April 11, 2011) is the fifth spin-off of Law & Order. The show is the second Law & Order spin-off to be set outside of New York City, the first being Law & Order: UK. As with the rest of the Law & Order franchise, episodes are often loosely based on real crimes that have received media attention or as the franchise calls it "ripped from the headlines". The show was set to air in the Wednesday 10:00 timeslot after Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. SVU, however, has since been moved into that time slot. The show returned to the air with two hour long episodes that aired on Monday, April 11, 2011, in which Skeet Ulrich's character Detective Rex Winters was shot and killed. As the title originally stated, it is set in Los Angeles. On May 15, 2011, NBC canceled the series of Law & Order: LA after one season. :For a list of episodes, see Law & Order: LA episodes. Main Cast Recurring Guest Stars Production History and Development On January 10, 2010, NBC programming chief Angela Bromstad announced at the winter TCA Press Tour that the network was in talks with Dick Wolf about producing a new series, entitled Law & Order: Los Angeles, and indicated that NBC was seeking to hire writers for a pilot. Reports in early May suggested that NBC had made the decision to pick up Law & Order: Los Angeles with a thirteen-episode order for fall 2010, having brought (2006 TV series) Brotherhood creator Blake Masters on board to co-create the new series set in Los Angeles with Wolf. NBC confirmed the new series order on May 14, 2010. The fall timeslot for Law & Order: Los Angeles will be Wednesdays at 10:00 pm (Eastern) on NBC. René Balcer will serve as showrunner on the new Los Angeles series and will executive produce alongside the project's writer Blake Masters, Wolf, and Peter Jankowski. This is the second series in the Law & Order franchise to be set outside New York (after Law & Order: UK), yet the first to be set on a city in the US other than New York. The description of the series, as posted on NBC's official website, reads, "From Dick Wolf, comes a foray into the glitz, glamor and guilt of Los Angeles. From the tony Beverly Hills to the seedy side of Hollywood, LAPD's elite Robbery Homicide Division is on the case. Fusing classic ripped-from-the-headlines storytelling with the backdrop of LA, the series delves into the high-profile crimes of the West Coast." Recently it has gone on hiatus until things are sorted out. Skeet Ulrich, Megan Boone, Regina Hall have left the cast, while Alana De La Garza from the original Law & Order has joined the cast. Alfred Molina's character has switched to the senior detective. Casting On June 11, 2010, Michael Ausiello posted the character profiles for the characters of Law & Order: LA along with the Armchair Casting Director's suggestions on the actors portraying them. As of June 15, 2010, Matthew Marsden and Holly Marie Combs have been cast as Detective Brad Turner and DDA Eva Price, respectively. Some actors read or have been informally approached for the two detective roles, including Skeet Ulrich, James Van Der Beek, Michael Rapaport, Michael Ealy, Dylan Walsh, and Dean Cain. NBC and Dick Wolf are casting a wide net for the leads of the new Law & Order series. The producers have been looking for a big-name actor to play the prosecutor, ADA Peter Morales. There may be interest in Lucy Liu for another role, possibly the captain. While casting on the project is still in preliminary stages, it is expected to kick into high gear soon as filming is slated to begin July 22. DVD Release On September 20, 2011, Universal Pictures Home Entertainment released Law & Order Los Angeles - The Complete Series on DVD in Region 1. References # Nellie, Andreeva (2010-04-12). "NBC Picks Up 'Law & Order: LA' For Fall; 'SVU' Cleared For 12th Season With Cast; Original 'L&O' Looks Good For Record 21st". Deadline. http://www.deadline.com/2010/04/nbc-taps-lola-for-fall/. # "Who Will Wear 'Law & Order: LA' Badges? NBC And Dick Wolf Casting Wide Net". Deadline. http://www.deadline.com/2010/06/who-will-wear-the-lola-badges/. Retrieved 2010-06-25. External Links *Official website on NBC * *[http://www.tv.com/show/78504/summary.html Law & Order: LA] at TV.com * de:Law & Order: LA Category:Shows Category:NBC network shows Category:Law & Order Franchise Category:Law & Order Universe